Shield of Summons
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Elexis got summoned into the world of Xiaolin Showdown on pure accident by Jack Spicer, Evil Genius. She risks her life to save him, without even knowing it is him that she saved. Jack/OC. (This is the rewrite)
1. Saving Him

This is the new start. Hopefully it is better than the last.

Shield of Summons

Chapter One Rewrite

Jack Spicer, evil genius extraordinaire, was elbow deep within the machinery of his robots. Grease and oil was splattered or smeared against his cool, extremely pale skin. A few bruises were scattered across the nearly perfect complexion of his arms, but they did nothing to halt him from fixing his creations. Even when he bumped up against his work table, pushing into a healing rib, he did not stop from him mindless repair. He barely even recognized the dull ache that filled his body.

He kept his thoughts focused on the Jack-Bots. If he didn't, his thoughts would roam darker and darker. Mainly as to why he was doing this. They were just going to get broken again at the next awakening of a Shen Gong Wu. They weren't the only thing that would get broken, but like his robots he will heal and do the same thing all over again. It was repair, heal, go, fight, break, rinse, and repeat. Just once…Just once he would like to win again instead of being walked over every time he went. No one took him seriously. Not Chase, not Wuya, not even the monks. And they made sure to tell him as much.

Jack didn't even notice that he had stopped working when his mind wondered off. He let out a short curse and threw down his tools. There was no use in working when he got this way. He rubbed his gloved hands over his face and gave a tired sigh as he sat down in one of the beaten up chairs. He wanted to give up. It didn't feel worth it anymore. Four years. Four years he has spent in the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict and for nothing. No closer to world domination. No one fears his name. Nothing! He was nineteen and he had nothing to show for it except scars and bruises. Not even a single friend… Enemies, though. He had those. He expected to have enemies, but he also expected to be able to fight back against them. This felt more like when he was in school. He really needed a new hobby.

The familiar alarm for the activation of a new Shen Gong Wu echoed through the lair. He was desensitized to the noise enough that he barely flinched now. His body automatically moved from the chair to gather up his trench coat and heli-pack. He looked up at the screen that showed the shadowed out shape of a shield. The wu was called the Shield of Summoning. Like most of the wu on the detector, it gave little to what it did. All it showed was a person holding the handheld shield and then someone just appearing before the images reset. This was the only times that he wished Wuya was still around to tell him what the wu did.

He looked up the location to see a red dot at the Grand Canyon. He activated a few of his fixed robots and flew out of his lair with them following close behind.

XXX

Elexis groaned dramatically as she continued to lay face first on her desk out of boredom. She had sat in front of her computer for hours, but nothing has come to her. She chalked it up to be one of the worst writer blocks she has had in a long time. Not even her usual cup of tea had sparked anything in her. Maybe she should invest in a pool boy.

She pushed back from the desk and started spinning herself in circles. She had nothing else to do. She was already ahead in her deadline and the house was clean. As a last resort she glared at the computer. "Write!" she yelled as she wiggled her fingers at the screen. In her mind, it sat there and stared at her like she was an idiot. "I command you to write!" It still looked at her like an idiot, but in reality it did nothing. She gave a defeated groan and slammed her head back onto her desk. "I give up."

She suddenly sits back up to glare at the computer screen again. "You know, talking to you gets me nowhere," she continued. With the deafening silence that followed, her body sagged in defeat. She was going insane. There was no doubt about it. Technically she had been going insane since her cognitive thought process began, but add that to an empty house into the equation and she was going insane quicker than she would have liked. She was going to have to get a pool boy. And a cat. Maybe two pool boys. It was for her sanity of course. She'll also have to get a pool. A big one. Enough for two pool boys.

Elexis laughed and turned her chair towards the windows. The outside world looked nice, a bit cloudy, a bit windy, but nice all the same. If she hurried, she could get to the animal shelter and get her a cat. She didn't do much swimming anyways. Now a gardener…

She pushed herself up and began to gather her scattered things. She slipped on her zip-up hoodie and her sneakers. With her beanie in hand and her phone and wallet in her pockets, she grabbed her keys and left the house. She swung her keys at the end of her finger with a grin on her face as she made her way to her car. She could feel that this was a good idea. She needed a break and fresh air and the new house mate. She was going to spoil him rotten.

A small laugh left her lips as excitement filled her. For some reason she felt that this was the best idea she had since getting her mother a Jeep. She paused when her keys slipped off her finger and fell. She rolled her eyes, but smirked as she bent down to pick up the keys. Right before she could touch the key ring, her body was filled with a strange sensation. It felt as if she was being pulled in every direction. It wasn't painful, but it did nothing to calm her heart that was slowly moving to a rapid pounding in her chest. When she tried to make herself move, that was when real panic set in. She couldn't move. Before she had a mental break down, she had a sharp pull from her lowered hand as the ground became dark. She could only gasp before she was pulled down the gaping hole.

Her body twisted and flipped, quickly making her nauseous, but thankfully it didn't last long before she was tossed face first onto a hot, dusty ground. A grunt of pain escaped her lips. "Ow," she whispered. She could feel as the heat of where ever she was started to, well, bake her. She pushed herself up on her forearms and looked around. It was bright, blazing hot, and she could barely see-but she mainly blamed that on the ride she just took to get here.

She grumbled a curse as she moved to her feet, dusting off her clothes in annoyance. She should probably be more worried, but she couldn't move herself to care. Her ears were ringing and she felt ready to throw up. In all honesty, this is not what she wanted when she decided to get a cat. She should have gone for the pool boy.

Her eyes started focus themselves, enough that she could see that she was a few mere feet from the edge a cliff. A shot of fear pierced through her and she jumped back. "What the hell is happening?" Slowly she felt panic starting to rise within her. She took slow, deep breathes as she tried to calm herself by looking around again-anywhere but the cliff edge. That was when she noticed a group of people several yards away. Four, no five people were near the edge. One was closer to the edge than the others, but they were probably taking pictures or something. "Oh thank god," she cheered softly as she started to jog towards the group. Hopefully they could tell her where she was.

Once she got close enough to see a more detailed look of the group, she started to call out, but her voice caught in her throat before she could complete a word. The one closes to the edge, the red head with some sort of shield jumped back from a tanner boy and…and started to fall. Her body reacted before her brain even could. She sprinted forward, pushing between a dark haired woman and a small big headed child. Her arm stretched out, grasping the guy's hand. She gritted her teeth as she tried to pull him back, but she couldn't seem to stop moving. She had no traction, at least not enough to save them both. Using her weight, she grasped him with her other hand and swung herself around, propelling him back onto solid ground as she plunged on off the cliff's edge.

XXX

The Grand Canyon. It had to be here. Jack was already sweating from the nearly overwhelming heat. At times like this, he wished he never wore so much black. He landed with a cloud of dust. He motioned for the few jackbots that he brought with him to keep an eye out for the monks. If he was lucky, he could find the wu and get out of here before the monks arrived. He activated his wu finder at his wrist and followed the directions.

He would glance up every few minutes in hopes to spot the wu, but he had no luck. There was barely anything out there beside rocks. The wu finder started making a low, continuous beeping noise. The wu was within a few feet. All there was around him was a large rock. There was no shape of a shield like he saw earlier. He hoped it wasn't in the rock. PLEASE don't be in the rock.

He turned off the wu finder and started to make his way around the rock, boulder, thing. He ran his hand over the outside of the rock, hoping to find anything that would signal that the shield was there, but he got nothing. "Oh, come on," he grumbled as he kicked at the rock in his frustration. A clanging sound of metal reached his ears. With a frown, he knelt down and brushed away the dust from the bottom side of the rock. He could feel something there. He continued to clear away the dirt and thin pieces of rock until he was met with a gold, reflective surface. He could believe his luck.

Now, more energetic, Jack started to uncover what he hoped to be the wu. He cleared away most of the rock when he realized that part of the object was under the rock. There was no way he would be able to move the rock on his own, but he was able to grip at the metal. He grasped as much as he could and started to pull. He knew he didn't have to worry about the wu breaking or even bending, which was good considering the angle he was pulling the shield.

He wiggled the piece as he pulled hard before it suddenly let loose of its confines and he flat on his back with it over him. Jack grinned victoriously at the shield. It was weighted, but not so heavy that he couldn't carry it easily enough. It was a little more than three feet long and about two feet wide. There were many etching into the metal that Jack had no idea what they meant or came from.

He got to his feet and looked over the wu. It was cool, to say the least. It reminded him of one of those shields from a suit of armor, but gold. He slipped the shield onto his left arm, enjoying the way it felt. He pushed one of the buttons on his watch, sending out a signal for his robots to return to him before activating his heli-pack. He took off into the air and at about ten feet, he felt something crash into his back and he fell roughly to the ground. Though, the shield broke most of his fall. Unfortunately, for his heli-pack, he knew it was broken from the crunching sound it made when he was hit.

"Where you going, _Jack_?" an all too familiar voice called out.

Jack turned his head to shoot a glare at the four monks. "That was low," he hissed. He quickly scanned around him to see if any of his robots finally got there.

"Not as low as you getting the wu," Raimundo said hotly. He was in an offensive position just like the other monks. "Oh, and I think this belongs to you," he said as he tossed a chunk of metal at him.

Jack cursed the moment he saw it was the head of one of his robots. "I got the wu fair and square," he retorted angrily. Seriously, he was supposed to be the bad guy. He tossed the head away, but not before pushing a distress button on his wrist, signaling for immediate pick up.

Raimundo rolled his eyes, not really taking Jack's words in. "Whatever. Just hand over the wu," he said with his hand out stretch.

"Not happening," Jack spat as he moved to his feet. "The wu's mine. You should just go back to the temple like a sore loser that you are." He barely had time to life the shield before Raimundo sent a round-house kick his way. He flew back through the air and hit the ground with a grunt. The monks were on him in seconds. He couldn't even get up before Omi sent him flying again after a swift kick to the shield. An undignified scream came from him before he landed just a few feet from the canyon's edge. Fear erupted in his chest. His heli-pack was broken and just one bad step would send him falling.

"Come on, partner, just make it easier on ya self and hand it over," Clay said from beside him as he held out his gloved hand for the wu. How the cowboy got there so quickly, he had no idea, but the others got there nearly as quickly.

Jack was tempted to hand over the wu. He really was. He wanted to go home and forget about today, but he didn't. No matter how much his body screamed for him to do, he couldn't get past his pride. "I don't think so, Xiaolin losers," he retorted with his usual insult as he stood up onto shaky legs. He put up his usual front of arrogance and kept up their usual routine. He didn't need them to know how terrified he was.

"Have it your way," Raimundo said before the monks started to close in on him.

In a panic, Jack held out the wu tightly in front of him, blocking him from sight. "Shield of Summoning!" he yelled. To his luck, it did nothing. He glared at the object as he listened to the monks laugh at his misfortune.

"Come on guys, it is obviously a dud wu," Kimiko sighed. "Can't we let Jack have the useless thing and go home?"

"No, Kimiko," Omi voiced in his all-knowing tone. "We are Xiaolin monks! We are to gather all the Shen Gong Wu, even the useless ones."

"I hate to agree with Omi and all," Raimundo started. "But I'm not letting Jack get the wu."

Before Jack could blink, Raimundo had flown in front of him and was reaching for the wu. Jack, as a last effort to keep the wu away from the monks, jumped back. One foot landed on solid ground, but the other one dropped. He saw the shocked looks on the monks' faces as he continued to fall back and finally realized what was happening. He was falling.

How could he be so stupid? He knew the ledge was right behind him. He should have just given up the wu. With a final attempt to save himself, he reached out towards the monks, but they were frozen with shocked faces. All hope left him when they didn't move to save him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he slammed them shut. He wasn't going to allow those monks to see him cry before he died.

Just as he started to pull back his arm, someone grasped his hand. A small gasp escaped him as his eyes shot open. They were blurry from the tears, but he can make out a golden color. The person pulled at his arm and he felt he was being lifted back up, but it wouldn't be enough. His one foot that still held some ground was quickly losing it.

Another hand grasped his arm and he could feel himself being swung back up onto the ground face first. He landed roughly against the rocks. He had no time to use the shield for protection. He rolled over and looked for the person who saved him, but all he saw was the monks looking over the ledge in panic. He could faintly hear Kimiko yell for Dojo, but he didn't hear much after that. Someone was going to die and it was all his fault.

XXX

This was defiantly not how she expected to go. She hated heights, hated falling even more. And dying wasn't on her list of things to do this fall. _Ha, ha…Fall_, she would laugh aloud, but it was becoming harder to breathe. It was either the wind pushing too harshly to allow her to breathe or the fact that the ground was coming remarkable quicker towards her.

Hopefully that guy was alright because she would really hate dying for no reason. Not that she really regretted her choice, but it would suck it he fell off right after she did. That would be the lamest death.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large green thing falling beside her. She turned her head towards it-hoping that it wasn't the boy- to see a large…snake? Okay, she was hallucinating. Great. Why in the world would it be about a giant snake with arms? Are those arms? They're arms.

The snake thing moved further down before moving under her. She hit the snakes back painfully, nearly knocking the wind completely out of her. "Hold on kid!" came a deep roar from the snake.

She didn't even bother questioning a talking and apparently flying snake as she grasped at the strange hair it had before it shot back up in the sky. The moment the snake landed back on the cliff's side, she slid off it and landed feet first on the ground, but her legs gave out on her, causing her to collapse.

"Hey, you alright?" a female voice called out in concern.

Elexis waved them off. "I'm alright," she replied breathlessly as she put her head between her legs to calm herself. It worked enough to relax her heart enough she could look up at the people that slowly surrounded her. As she looked up, the blazing sunlight made it hard for her to get a clear look, but she could see at least four people, no two…maybe.

"You took quite a fall there, little lady," a thick male southern accent.

She gave a weak laugh in the direction of voice. Her eyesight cleared for her to see a large, broad shouldered young man with a cowboy hat. It explained the accent. "Yeah, but thanks to," she paused as she looked for the big green snake behind her, but only saw a small green snake…with arms. "Ah…"

"That's Dojo," a girl said as she knelt down at Elexis's side. "He was able to catch you."

Elexis nodded at the dark haired girl. "Thanks Dojo," she said to the snake, not expecting a reply.

"No problem, kid," the snake spoke.

_It spoke. IT FUCKING SPOKE._ Elexis kept herself as calm as possible, which wasn't easy at this point. She could hear snickering behind her.

"It seem like she's never met a dragon," the cowboy teased, but not hurtfully.

"Clay," the girl warned, though amusement was in her tone.

Elexis breathed in slowly. So, maybe she hit her head outside her house and she's dying of blood lose and the best thing her brain could come up with is this. She must be. That would be the only way to describe why she is with a cowboy, an Asian girl, and a dragon that can change size. Strangely, this was oddly familiar. "Ah, um," she started as she tried to start a topic on anything other than her decent into insanity. "So, where's that one guy? The red head?" she asked.

The girl looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you mean Jack," she started. "He's-"

"Hand it over!"

"No!"

Elexis looked around Clay to see a tanned teen and a rather big headed boy about to gang up on a red head. The red head she just saved. That annoyed her, but what sent her anger flying was when the tan boy tossed the red head to the ground. "Hey!" she yelled as she shot to her feet to the red head. It was enough to stop the two until she put her body between them and him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She glared at both of them, but her glare settled on the older of the two.

"Get out of the way," the tan boy ordered.

"Like hell I will!" she barked back.

"Miss!" Both of their attentions were drawn to the younger boy. "You do not understand," he went on to say. "Spicer is heylin, not xiaolin like us." He said this as if it made perfect sense. And it probably did, to anyone but her at that moment.

"Heylin?" she muttered, familiarity coated the word. She knew this, but from where. And Spicer? What the hell is…Oh. She knew this.

"It's basically good and evil. Heylin evil, xiaolin good," the tan boy answered while using his hands to show the significance of what he was saying. He looked ready to blow a gasket if she didn't move.

"You should get away from him before he uses you," Clay voiced the moment him and the Asian girl got over there.

"How can I trust you?" Elexis asked, causing confused looks all around. "From the moment I saw you guys, you caused him to fall off a cliff," she said as she pointed at the red head behind her. He had been looking up at her with wide eyes. Her heart was racing in the back of her ears. She was ready to fight or run if the chance arose.

The tan boy sighed. "We don't have time for this," he muttered. "You don't know what you're talking about! Just get out of the way!" he yelled out as he turned a bit red from anger.

"Make me," Elexis replied.

The tan boy rolled his eyes and stomped towards her. He snatched her arm and was about to fling her away, but Elexis pulled back her arm and smashed her fist into the center of his face. There was a noticeable crack, but Elexis took little notice of this as she spun around and grabbed the redhead's free hand. "Run," she said barely above a whisper as she pulled him up from the ground. He didn't need to be told twice as both of them started to sprint away.

"Do you have a plan?" the redhead called out beside her as they ran.

"If it involves anything other than running…no," she replied.

"Didn't think so!" the redhead said. He kept looking off to the side. All Elexis could hope was that he didn't fall flat on his face because of this. _Wasn't today special? So FUCKING special_. Elexis barely had any hope of this ending well for them.

"But I do!" he suddenly cries out happily.

"Huh?" was all she got out before he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a giant bolder. "Shouldn't…shouldn't we keep running?" she asked breathlessly. It was too hot. Sweat was pouring off of her as she rolled up her sleeves.

The guy stood next to her, not nearly as breathless, but the heat looked to be getting to him in his trench coat. Plus, he had to carry that shield. "Doesn't matter," he stated as he pointed off in the distance to a black dot in the horizon. "Our ride is almost here. And you probably couldn't make it much longer," he finished with a grin.

That had to be the most subtle way she had ever been told she was out of shape. "Thanks," she muttered. She looked around the bolder to see that gang of people were hot on their trail. "But, only one flaw. They are going to get here before your _thing_ does," she told him. She wasn't so sure what this 'ride' was, but it won't be fast enough. She looked back up at the guy to see him paler than before, if possible.

"That…that's not good. I'm sure they'll go easy on you, but…" he didn't have to finish it. Elexis knew they would take it all out on the redhead.

"Hand me your shield," she told him with her hand held out.

"Huh?"

"Hand me your shield," she insisted. "I can at least by us some time."

The guy looked at her scrutiny like with his red eyes. She tried not to get lost in her own mind about how the guy looked so familiar as she kept out her arm firm. He obviously needed to trust her. "What do you have to lose?" she asked him.

The redhead sighed and handed over the shield. "Just don't give it to the monks," he told her warily.

Elexis smiled at him as she slipped the surprisingly light shield onto her left arm. "Wouldn't dream of it. Just don't forget me, kay?"

The guy nodded and Elexis ran out from behind the bolder, new energy running through her as she went to face these 'monks'. The moment they spotted her with the shield, they slid to a stop and watched her cautiously. The tan boy had red stains below his nose and bruising started to show around the bridge of his nose.

"Stand down!" the tan boy yelled. He looked offly angry. No one knew why. No one.

"We don't want to make you our enemy!" the girl joined in.

"Just put the wu down and we can end this," Clay said as he held out his hands as if trying to calm a wild animal.

Elexis glanced back at the redhead to see him looking towards them, but he wouldn't look her in the eyes. He was complexly tense standing there. He looked ready to run. He trusted her enough to give her the wu, but not enough for her to keep it from them. She could understand this, but it didn't make her happy.

"Sorry, I can't," she said as she turned back around.

"Then you are our enemy," the bald kid voiced.

"Seems that way," Elexis replied with a shrug.

"We will not hold back," the bald kid warned. The others looked at her skeptically.

She sighed and moved into a protective stance. "Do what you must," she said. She was surprised by how quick they were. The bald kid came at her like a bullet as he round house kicked her. The shield, surprisingly, took the entire force of the blow. What really surprised her was the humming feeling from the shield. She brushed it off as coming from the metal. She didn't have much time to think about it as Clay yelled out something as he stomped on the ground. The earth below her feet started to shake before it shot up from underneath her and she was sent flying back.

She landed a roughly on her back a few feet away, but she quickly got back on her feet to only block a duel attack from the tan boy and Asian girl. She doubted that the shield would be big enough to block it, but she knelt down behind it anyways. The shield was barely enough to defend her from the attack. She stood up and glared at them from above the shield. _Was it ever this big_, she thought as she glanced down at the size of the thing. It looked wider.

She glanced around to see the bald kid running at her for another attack. If only she could attack back. The shield started to hum yet again. She looked down just as it started to shrink. "What the…" It soon was down to the size of her forearm, but a bit longer, enough to cover her hand. It would be a wimpy shield, it would only protect her arm, but it would work great to hit someone with.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one that stopped to look at what the shield did. She grinned at the bald kid, feeling a bit more confident now.

He frowned and ran at her again. He pounced up into the air with his leg extended. "Monkey strike!"

That was when Elexis swung her arm like a baseball bat. There was a deafening sound of clanging metal at the shield slammed into the boy. There was so much force behind the hit, that it sent the boy flying and even Elexis. She knew that wasn't all her that did that. She sat up to see the others surrounding their friend she just sent sailing.

"Hey girl!"

Elexis turned to the call to see the red head in a miniature jet. How the hell she didn't hear it, she'll never know. He was hovering just side the overhang of the cliff. She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to him.

"Jump in!" he said once she got close enough.

"You expect me to jump?!" she screamed.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Either jump or I leave!"

Elexis grumbled a curse as she glanced back at the monks to see the little kid getting up. "To hell with it," she mumbled before she ran off the cliff edge and prayed she'd make it. Before she even started to descend, something clamped on her upper arms. She looked up to see…floating robots. FLOATING robots. She knew those things! They were Jackbots!

They floated her over to the jet like thing and put her into the seat next to the redhead. A glass cased settled over them before they took off.

"Why'd you make me jump, when you had robots to help me?" she asked as she tried to calm herself down.

The redhead looked over at her and smirked wickedly. "I just wanted to see what you'd do."

She couldn't stop herself from smirking back. "Did I live up to your expectations?"

He snorted. "Sure, considering you held your own against those Xiaolin losers," he replied.

She laughed weakly. "I doubt I really held my own. They were probably going easy on me since they didn't know me."

"True. The names Jack by the way," the red head announced.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius?" she found herself asking.

He glanced at her with a smirk. "Heard of me?"

"You could say that," she answered. "I got a question for you. I know it will sound weird, but bear with me," she said as she fiddled with the shield on her arm. It was smaller now, kind of like one of those giant bracelets that were popular a few years ago.

"Shoot."

"Well…um, why am I here? I mean, I am sure I was in my front yard like ten minutes ago. I was far from anything that looked remotely like a desert," she rambled.

Jack pressed a few buttons on the control panel before turning his focus on her. He, hopefully, put the jet on auto pilot. His brows were drawn together in thought. His eyes moved over her and stopped at her wrist. "So…it's like you were summoned here?" he questioned.

Elexis shrugged. "You could say that."

"I could drop you off back at your place, if you want?" he offered.

"That would be nice, but there's only one problem with that…" she bit her lip as she tried to collect herself on how she was going to say this.

"What's the problem?" he asked confused.

"Well, considering you're a cartoon character back where I come from, I doubt my house will still be where I left it." Bluntly is always the best way.


	2. Compliments Are Dangerous

Chapter Two

"Say that again," Jack more or less ordered as he looked at Elexis as if she lost her mind. She probably had, considering she's talking to a cartoon character.

"You're a cartoon or at least I thought you were," Elexis said as she watched him closely. She wasn't about to let him eject her.

"And why should I believe you?" He kept direct eye contact with her, his red eyes searching for any sign of her lying.

She shrugged. "I would be worried if you did believe me right off the bat. But I am telling the truth. I don't think I'm from this, ah, universe? I don't even know if I'm really awake."

Jack's lips twitched in amusement. "Well, I'm sure you're awake, though you may just be some girl who is an escape from an institute."

Elexis nodded. "Well, I hope not, because this is a very extravagant hallucination and or world I have created for myself, though that would be impressive." She could just see it now. Famous author loses her mind after too many books. News at eleven.

"So, how am I going to believe your story?" Jack asked, bringing her out of front page news worthy thoughts.

"Well, I guess I can name off a few things that a normal person shouldn't know about your, um, life?" she mumbled as she scratched up anything she could remember about Xiaolin Showdown.

"Okay, give me something good if you want me to believe you," he told her.

Elexis nodded. "Ah, I believe you used to have a crush on that Japanese girl…Kimiko? You've built a time machine. You're Heylin, you released Wuwu…no, Wuya. Your hero is that dragon guy with the fancy hair. You love pudding and your favorite shen gong wu is the monkey staff," she mumbled, making sure to say things that centered around Jack.

Jack had kept a blank face at the beginning, but it fell into shock the more she went on.

Elexis shifted in her seat. This felt so awkward. Was there any way to make this un-awkward? She doubted it, considering that as far as she knew, this had never really happened to a person. How was she supposed to act? Should she have kept her mouth shut?

"You know this is pretty unbelievable," Jack commented.

She nodded in agreement.

"But I believe you."

She gave him a dumbfounded look. "Really?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it kind of make since. That wu," he said as he pointed at the gold thing on her wrist. "Summons people when activated. I don't know exactly how or where from, but it doesn't really surprise me that it could reach across dimensions."

Elexis eyed the wu on her arm in contempt. "Well, I'm glad you believe me, but what am I going to do?" she asked as she tried to get off the wu, failing miserably.

That seemed to stump Jack. "Ah, I guess…you can come back with me. It's not like you have anywhere else to go," he stated.

Elexis winced a bit. "True."

"Plus, I was, kind of the one that summoned you," he added as he moved back to steering the jet. That was surprisingly kind of him.

"Yay," she mumbled. "Maybe you can find a way to send me back and maybe get this blasted thing off my wrist." The wu seemed to shrink every time she tried to move it over her hand.

Jack chuckled. "Maybe if you use the wu, you'll go back home or it may fall off?" he suggested.

"And summon someone else here? I don't think so," Elexis said in return. She wasn't about to test that hypothesis out.

"I already have you to take care of, I don't really need another person," Jack said.

Elexis stuck her tongue out at him as she gave up on the wu.

"Anyways, do you know anything about what will happen later on?" he suddenly asked.

Elexis shot him a glance. "Not really. There was a new show that came out, but I didn't watch too much of it. Maybe new people come in to the Heylin/Xiaolin conflict?"

"Which side?" Jack asked.

"Both," Elexis answered, though not completely sure.

Jack sighed. "I'd rather neither side gets more added, unless they follow me, that is."

"I understand completely," Elexis replied.

Jack shot her look. "Really?"

"Ah, yeah," Elexis said slowly with a nod. "It's not that hard to understand. You'd rather not have any form of competition, but having help to further your own goals isn't that bad of a thing to have," she explained. She wasn't used to having someone question her understanding.

It was silent after that, but thankfully it wasn't that long of a ride before Jack was landing on what looked like a landing pad on top of a very large house. He began to unbuckle himself and opened the hatch. "We're at my house now," he said awkwardly as he fumbled in getting out of the jet, nearly falling out the side.

Elexis followed. "You really live here?" she asked amazed as she looked out over the edge of the large roof to the encirclement of trees around the neatly taken cared of lawn.

"Yeah," Jack mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's a little big when it's usually just me, but it helps to have a big place when mom and dad decide to throw one of their parties." He started to walk across the landing pad and to the roof's door.

"So, am I going to meet them?" she asked nervously. She had no clue what to expect if she did. She never saw them in the cartoon and only heard about them a handful of times.

"Probably not," Jack said nonchalantly and opened the door.

She didn't like how easily Jack said that, but she'd be lying if she didn't say she was relieved that this wouldn't be more complicated than it needed to be. Jack led her through the doorway and down a set of stairs until they came to a highly decorated hallway which had a lot of Asian influence from Indian to some Mongolian. It was beautiful, but a little too much for her tastes.

"There's a guest room near my room that I'll let you use until I figure a way to get you back. I can get you some clothes, if you'd like. I'm sure you can fit into my mom's clothes or mine, cause she has some weird taste," he rambled on. "I mean, she has a dress that looks like it's made from the covering off of one of those flower patterned couches."

She chuckled. "Really? Sounds like my mom."

Jack gave her a bright smile. "I thought I was the only one." He led her through the hallways and down more stairs before arriving at a solid oak door. "You'll be staying in here," he said as he opened the door to a simple, but beautiful room. It held a large bed, tables, dressers, a lounge chair…it had a comfortable feel about it with its light colors. It was mostly cream colors with splashes of blue and green. She was just happy it wasn't like the hallway.

"It's not the best room, but it's far enough away that no one should notice you are here, that is if anyone shows up," Jack told her. "My room is across the hall and next to it is the door to my… the basement."

"You mean your lair?" Elexis commented and smiled knowingly at him.

Red dusted his cheeks. "Yeah…I'm going to go down there now, so if you need me, you know where to find me."

"Can I come with?" she asked before she even thought it over, but the surprise on Jack's face was more than worth it.

"I…ah...yeah, if you want," he muttered.

"Cool," Elexis said as she walked passed him and opened the door to his 'secret' evil lair. She was halfway down the steps when she noticed that Jack wasn't following. "Hey," she called out as she looked up the steps at Jack, who hadn't moved. He jumped and screamed slightly before pulling himself together as if that didn't happen. "You shouldn't be so surprised that I want to see your lair in person. I've only gotten to see glimpses of it and it was always in 2D." She turned away again and started back down the stairs. Jack's footsteps soon followed. "Plus, I always wanted to see my favorite evil genius at work."

Elexis was so glad she was down the stairs after she said that, because no sooner than those words left her lips, Jack fell down the stairs.

AN: Bit short, But I hope to make it longer next time. Stay Thirsty My Friends.


	3. Partnerships

Chapter Three

"You know, I would think you'd be less clumsy now that you're a bit more grown up than before," Elexis started as she put the last Band-Aid on Jack's chin. "But you really are just as clumsy, well, maybe more clumsy than before."

Jack glared at her as she grinned in return. She handed him back his trench coat and he tossed it behind him, onto the table. His style didn't seem to change since the cartoon show, but he was taller than she expected and had a bit more muscle tone, but that could be from his constant work on his robots and the showdowns. He even wore a similar shirt to his Frankenstein's Monster shirt. Little bruises littered his skin, but she expected that from fighting for wu.

"How old are you anyways? Still have growing pains?"

"I'm nineteen. What about you? Sixteen, seventeen?" Jack spat as he ignored the growing pains comment. He wasn't about to tell her that he still had them.

Elexis stiffened as she gave him a tight smile. "I'm twenty-three."

"…"

"…"

"Heh…"

Elexis glared at him.

"Hehehe…" Jack tried to stifle his laugh, but it was becoming increasingly hard.

"I hate you," Elexis mumbled.

An obnoxious laugh erupted from Jack as he fell back on his work desk as he continued to laugh. "BABY FACE! HA!"

"I really hate you," Elexis grumbled as she started to put the things back in the first aid box. She handed the closed case to one the Jackbot that had helped her when Jack face planted at the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you." The bot bow slightly before flying off to put away the first aid.

Jack was still laughing, but it had died down to weak chuckles with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey…your makeups not running," she whispered amazed. Jack stopped laughing and started to rub the tears off his face. "Water-proof?"

He shook his head. "No, it's tattooed on," he said as he tapped on the thick black line that went down his cheek.

"Huh, I never expected you to ever get a tattoo," she whispered.

Jack shrugged. "Me neither, but I got tired of it smearing all the time so I got it permanently put on. Didn't really hurt that much. It seems like after all these years of losing showdowns, I've finally built up a good pain tolerance," he said with a wide smile. It looked a bit strained, but there was some pride in his eyes.

Elexis tried to smile as well, but couldn't. She knew Jack didn't mean it with his words, but it hurt to hear it. To know that he kept loosing battles, even after the show…She absentmindedly played with the small shield on her wrist. This was probably the first wu he had one in a while. She didn't even want to really think of the showdowns and how he lost. If it was anything like the cartoon, whatever he went through was excessive regardless of him being Heylin.

"Hey, you okay?"

Elexis looked up to see a concerned look on Jack's face. She must have been silent for too long. "I'm fine, but what about you?" It was a loaded question, but she wondered what he would even say. She had an idea.

Jack snorted. "I'm fine. I just fell down a few steps. I've been through worse."

A sigh escaped her. Even if she was right, she didn't like hearing it. She could see Jack slowly getting annoyed, which she couldn't really blame him. She wasn't making it easy for him to keep a happy mood about being hurt. "How often do you lose a showdown?" she asked abruptly.

Jack visibly flinched, but he quickly covered it up. "Not that often, well at least half of the time. I'm facing the monks and sometimes Chase and Wuya, you know? Then there is sometimes a bunch of other people after the wu and usually it's just me and my Jackbots," he rambled. "They're like…superhuman. It's…"

Elexis nodded. "I understand," she said as she took a seat up on the work desk beside him. Surprisingly he didn't question her like he did earlier. "So what are you going to do now?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess I'll have to take off time on the showdowns and get you back home," he sighed.

"Thanks, but I wasn't asking about that. I'm in no hurry to return home just yet," she said as she swung her legs, bumping his every other swing. "I was wondering what you'll do about your losing streak."

"I don't have a-"

She gave him a look that clearly stated that she knew better and he shut up.

"You must think I'm pathetic," he muttered as his head dropped into the palms of his hands.

"Not really. I think you're pretty impressive. You constantly fight against super humans," she said, using his name for the monks, Chase, and Wuya. "I'm surprised you're still alive, much less win against them. They don't even seem to have a sense of moral half the time," she finished sourly. She could remember how angry at the cartoon she used to get. The monks were supposed to be good guys. Kids or not nor anger gives them an excuse to their constant actions of violence.

"Yeah, but you fought them off well enough," Jack said just as sourly.

"Well, that could be that I caught them off guard, that they didn't know me, that they weren't trying their hardest, and maybe it could also be because had this wu to help me fight them. Plus, you were the one that got us out of there," she replied calmly. "I just got lucky. Next time I probably won't be as lucky. I don't know how they've grown over the years, but you do. YOU can use what you know about them to win. You don't have to have superhuman powers to win."

Jack straightened up enough to look at her with tired eyes. "What makes you think I can win? Every robot I make gets destroyed by them?" His mouth hung open before he slammed it shut with a grimace.

"Then make a stronger one."

Jack jumped down from the work table. "Really? Wow I never thought of that! But how am I going to do that when every time I try, either I don't have time or they are broken?! Hell, the last time I brought a new robot with me, it was trashed and I was stuck in bed for a week! I didn't even have time to figure out something different before the next showdown!" he ranted. He stomped around and grabbed a few blueprints and tossed them at Elexis. "See! I have tons of plans, but no time!"

Elexis unrolled one of the prints and looked at the design. She had no idea what she was looking at, but she surely made it look like she did. "You have time, Jack. You just don't know how to use it wisely."

Jack tightly crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh? Enlighten me then."

"Okay," she said as she slipped off the desk. "For one, you shouldn't go to a showdown if you aren't prepared to win." She held her hand up to silence him when he looked about ready to jump at her throat. "Yeah, wu's important, but what is the point in going and getting your ass kicked every time. You're just hurting yourself in the long run. You should spend time on making prototypes. After you make a few, send them to the show down with a…I don't know, some sort of bot that will let you watch what happens and give orders while you are safely away. That way you can see what needs to be worked on and won't be so bedridden that you can't." She laid out the blueprint neatly on the desk. "Oh, and another thing. I don't know if you still do this, but in the cartoon you used to run your mouth a lot and just ended up putting your foot in your mouth and destroying any chance of winning." She glanced at him to see him about ready to burst at the seams. "Go ahead."

"ONE, I DO NOT DO THAT ANYMORE! I HAVEN'T RANTED IN A LONG TIME! I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO RANT WHEN I'M TRYING TO RUN! AND TWO, YOUR IDEAS, WELL THEY…GAH, SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR ADICE!" Jack yelled.

"Uh-huh. So you think I have some merit to what I said," she said, not really bothered by his yelling.

Jack growled with his cheeks red with either anger or embarrassment. "Whatever. I'm an idiot so you're probably right," he grumbled.

"…There are many people that are idiots, but you are not. You just don't have someone to help guide and grow you," she spoke softly as she set her gaze on him. His shoulders tensed up as he would look toward her.

"And who will help me? You?" He laughed harshly without an ounce of humor.

"I may not be your choice of help, but I will do what I can for you." She walked up to him and bumped him playfully. "Plus, I'm sure I can help you a bit. Even if it is just keeping you focused on your robots and off of the wu for a bit." She grinned as he tried to give her an annoyed look, but there was still a bit of amusement hidden in their depths. Her smile softened and she stepped back, stuffing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "And you don't have to worry about me changing my loyalties. You're the only one I know that can get me back home," she said with a slight shrug.

Jack chuckled. "Don't forget, I'm your 'favorite evil genius'." A tinge of red dusted his cheeks.

Elexis let out a laugh as well. "True that. And as my favorite evil genius, it is an honor to help you out."

"Damn right it is!" Jack grinned.

Elexis laughed again. "So, what do you say, partners?" she asked as she held out her hand. His grin dropped slightly as he stared at her hand. "At least until you decide to send me back home," she reinforced. She wanted to help him, but only if he would allow it.

He breathed in deeply before grasping her hand in his own partially gloved one. "Partners, but I start hating you, I'm so sending you back to your screwed up world. I mean, who makes shows of other worlds?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe somewhere in this world there is a show about back home."

"Must of sucked, cause I've never heard about you," Jack taunted.

Elexis stuck her tongue out at him. "You barely know me," she mumbled. If she had a show of herself, would it really not be popular? …Probably. She'd probably not even get past the piolet episode.

AN: A little more serious this time around, but hopefully it is good. I love reviews and the ones I have received already have been awesome!


	4. Blueprints and Wu

Chapter Four

"Please!"

"NO."

"Come on!"

"NO," Elexis grounded out.

Jack grumbled out a curse-possibly directed at Elexis- before he went back to working on his new robot. "It's just a small wu," he said as he wiped his oiled hand across his forehead. His gloveless hands moved over the joint of the robotic arm.

"If it is just a small wu, then you should have no problem with not going to get it," Elexis replied as she cleaned up the shelving unit behind Jack.

A sigh came from him. "I deserve some kind of break, you know," he mumbled.

"If you want a break so bad, then take one," she said. "But you are not going to take a break where you'll only hurt yourself in the end."

"And who said I'd get hurt?" Jack retorted as he pulled out a small welder with a pair of gloves and mask.

"Don't you always?"

"…not the point," Jack grumbled. He ignited the welder and allowed the familiar hum of the tool sooth him. Three days. It had been three days since Elexis appeared and he had nearly worked nonstop on his robots. He fixed a few of the minor problems with his jackbots, but most of that time had been focused on new plans for his newest creation. It wasn't that he minded spending his time on his robots, but he really wanted to get out there. He wanted to win that wu and he felt he had a chance with his new creation. As soon as it was finished, that is.

He turned off the torch and stepped back from the heat. He removed his mask and gloves before going over to the blueprints and looked over them, yet again to make sure he was going about it the right way. He'll probably have to order some new parts, from the looks of it.

"Hey, you want some?" came from behind him.

Jack turned around to see Elexis standing there with two bowls of chocolate pudding. His mouth salivated at the sight. "God yes," he said as he took one of the bowls and quickly spooned some into his mouth. He didn't realize how hungry he was until then. "I thought we didn't have any pudding."

"You didn't. I made some up," Elexis answered, eating a lot slower than he was. She took a seat on the couch and he followed.

"We had the stuff to make it?" he mulled as he thought of how bare the kitchen was the other day. He frowned as he scooped up the last bit of his pudding. So good, but far too little.

Elexis laughed as she handed over her bowl to him, still half-way full of pudding. "Not exactly. I had a few of the jackbots go out and get some groceries while we worked."

Jack gladly dug into the partially eaten pudding. "Thanks," he said with a mouth still full of food. "I can't remember the last time I went grocery shopping."

"I can tell," Elexis commented. "So, how far are you on the robot?"

Jack shrugged. "I'd say I'll be done in a day or so. After that, I need to make at least three more before I can send them to a showdown."

"So, in about a week you'll be able to test them?" she asked.

Jack nodded as he gave the now empty bowls to a nearby jackbot. "Yeah, after that, maybe I can check out why that wu is still stuck to your wrist."

Elexis glanced down at her arm to see the wu's imprint underneath a black and white stripped long-sleeved shirt she borrowed from Jack. "You should hold off on that. You need to get started on making improvements a quickly as you can, plus, I'm getting attached to this thing." She shot him a smirk.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you're mooching off of me," Jack teased.

Elexis gave a mock gasp. "Me? Never. I work for my stay."

It was true. She was the one that cleaned up after him and fixed the meals while the jackbots helped him or did other menial tasks. "Do you even want to return home?" he questioned. He tried to make it sound like a tease, but it didn't come out that way. He had thought of why she hasn't freaked out about being here. She hadn't even complained about not returning home yet.

"Of course I want to go home," Elexis answered simply.

Jack inwardly flinched for some reason.

"I just don't want to at the moment." She shrugged as she stood up. "I just haven't had my fill of this place yet."

Jack grinned and stood up as well. "I don't know why you would ever want to stay in a place like this, but more power to ya." He walked over to the blueprints again and jotted down a few materials he would need on a scrap piece of paper. "Hey, I'm going to town in a few to pick up some things, want to join?"

"Sure!" Elexis called out excitedly. "Let me take a shower first."

"Kay," Jack said. "I need one as well. I'll meet you back down here after you're done." Jack watched as she ran up the stairs and out of sight and laughed. Was she really older than him?

AN: Short chapter, but it keeps me updating more often!


	5. Grandma

Chapter Five

Stray water dripped from Jack's hair as he hurried in putting his shoes on. He had no idea how long it would take Elexis to shower and get ready so he rushed. Really rushed. He didn't even dry his hair, much less brush it. Did he put deodorant on? What about underwear?

Before he could actually check if he was indeed wearing either of the two, the door to his lair slammed open. "Jackie!"

Jack mentally cursed his luck. He recognized that hoarse voice anywhere. "Yes, Grandma?" he called back.

There was shuffling of feet and a constant tap of his grandmother's cane as she made her way downstairs…with a towel clad Elexis. Whom of which was glaring daggers at his grandmother while trying to pull out of the shorter woman's grasp.

His grandmother reached the bottom of the stairs and swung Elexis towards him. Elexis barely stopped herself from falling over, still wet from the shower. "What is this?" she hissed as she glared at Elexis.

"Grandma, I think you haven't been taken your pills. You're seeing things," Jack retorted with a straight face.

His grandmother shot him a glare and swung her cane into the shin of a snickering Elexis. "Watch your mouth, boy," she hissed at her grandson.

Elexis bent down and nursed her shin as she glared at the woman. "Why the heck did you hit me?" she grumbled.

His grandmother turned to Elexis with narrowed eyes, but didn't answer her. "Boy, you better start talking. Tell me who this whore is."

Elexis mouthed 'whore' at him and looked ready to throw a fit, which probably end up bad if she decided to be sarcastic. She usually was. "She's a friend that I am letting stay over," he answered quickly.

Grandma Spicer glanced over Elexis and grimaced. "You could do so much better boy. Just see how she is dressed," she said with a tsk.

"Pardon me. It was very hard to even grab this towel since someone busted into the bathroom and started to drag me out," Elexis hissed.

His grandmother swung at Elexis's shin again, but she jumped out of the way, smirking triumphantly in doing so. "Get rid of her. I don't like her."

"Grandma, I can't do that," Jack sighed. "Look, Elexis and I are going into town for some parts and she's coming back with me to stay here and you are just going to have to get used to it," he said forcefully. He was in no mood to try and reason with his Grandmother. This woman would drag it out for hours if she wanted to and she obviously did.

His grandmother was silent as she looked him over with narrowed eyes. "Fine."

Jack's jaw dropped slightly. "Fine?"

"Don't make me say it again," his grandmother replied.

"This means I can get dress now?" Elexis asked, shivering.

Jack looked away awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah…I'll wait down here." As she left, Jacked eyed his grandma. "So, why'd you bust into the bathroom? It could have been me."

His grandma snorted. "Of course it wasn't you. The girl was showering. You still take your bubble baths," she taunted.

Before he could even retort he heard an obnoxious laugh from the top of the stairs.

A/N: Short, but it's the best I could do at the moment. Sorry. Hopefully I will have more soon.


End file.
